This invention relates generally to portable work benches, and more particularly to a portable work bench having sliding connections for releasably and adjustably attaching multiple accessories, such as saw mounts, extension stops, and the like, thereto.
This invention is primarily directed to a work bench having sliding connections for releasably and adjustably attaching accessories, such as a saw mounts, an extension stop and other types of mounts, to the work bench. Prior art portable work benches are typically fabricated from steel and molded plastic, and are bulky and difficult to transport. For example, one known work bench is fabricated nearly completely from steel and has a saw mount which is fixedly attached to the bench. Thus, when mounting the saw to the saw mount, the user of the work bench has no options as to where to place the saw thereby limiting the overall versatility of the work bench. There is presently a need for a work bench that is capable of mounting its component parts at varying locations thereon.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved portable work bench having sliding connections for releasably and adjustably attaching accessories, such as a saw mount, to the work bench; the provision of such a work bench having sliding connections which is sturdy in design and lightweight; the provision of such a work bench which can be broken down to a compact configuration suitable for transport or storage; the provision of such a work bench having sliding connections with a plurality of rail members on each track which receive sliding members for mounting various accessories to the work bench, the accessories being slidably movable along their respective rail member independently from the work bench; the provision of such a work bench which is adjustable heightwise; and the provision of such a work bench having sliding connections which is easy to manufacture and durable in use.
In general, the present invention is directed to a portable work bench comprising a track having an elongate tubular body comprising a thin wall, which defines substantially the entire outer perimeter of the tubular body. The tubular body has a bottom wall and a top wall opposite the bottom wall, and at least one rail member attached to the tubular body and extendable along the length of the body. The work bench further comprises support means for supporting the track in an elevated position above a surface. A sliding lock assembly is releasably attachable to the rail member. The sliding lock assembly comprises a sliding lock member slidably mounted on the rail member of the track and movable along the length of the rail member. Means is provided for locking the sliding lock member at a desired position along the length of the rail member.
More specifically, the rail member of the track is generally rectangular in cross section, and the sliding lock member of the sliding lock assembly is generally C-shaped in cross section. The sliding lock member has a bearing plate with a relatively large surface area and a pair of inwardly formed fingers which define an elongate receiving channel sized for receiving the rail member therein. The locking means of the sliding lock assembly comprises a threaded opening formed in the sliding lock member and a stud threadably received in the threaded opening. The stud is adapted to engage the rail member of the track when tightening the stud for locking the sliding lock member to the track. The locking means further includes a thumb turn member or knob attached at an upper end of the stud for facilitating the turning of the stud by hand when moving the stud into locking engagement with the rail member when tightening the stud.
The track further includes a second rail member mounted on the elongate tubular body wherein the first and second rail members are mounted on the top wall of the elongate tubular body. The sliding lock member of the sliding lock assembly is modified to comprise a plate having a top surface adapted to support an accessory thereon and a bottom surface adapted for engaging the first and second rail members. Means for locking the sliding lock member comprises an elongate locking member received between the first and second rail members in such a manner that inner edge portions of the first and second rail members are engageable with the elongate locking member. Means is provided for moving the elongate locking member in clamping relation with the first and second rail members. The arrangement is such that when employing the means for moving the elongate locking member, the first and second rail members are clamped between the plate and elongate locking member for securely retaining the modified sliding lock assembly to the first and second rail members. The moving means comprises a threaded bolt extending through aligned openings formed in the plate and elongate locking member and a thumb turn member threadably attached at an end of the bolt, whereby upon tightening the thumb turn member, the elongate locking member is raised in clamping arrangement against the first and second rail members.
Two pairs of legs are provided for locating the track at a desired elevation. One pair of legs is mounted by mounting means to the track at one end thereof and the other pair of legs is mounted by the mounting means at the other end thereof. The means mounting comprises, for each pair of legs, a screw fastener having a head portion which is completely disposed within the tubular body of the track and a thread portion which attaches the track to at least one bracket connected to the legs. The mounting means further comprises another bracket pivotally connected to a sliding member at one end thereof, the sliding member being slidably attached at its other end to at least one of the legs of the pair of legs for adjustably locating the track at a desired elevation.